


overtime, freezing

by deadcellredux



Series: Kuroshitsuji Drabbles [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grell being inappropriate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcellredux/pseuds/deadcellredux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The punishment William's doled out on account of the missing soul is rather fierce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	overtime, freezing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drabblefix comm on LiveJournal; the prompt was "chill".

The punishment William's doled out on account of the missing soul is rather fierce;  a scouring search of London, well after midnight. Though Grell's dramatic lamentations about the _Sheer Brutality of Winter_ have long since ended, the battering chill of wind has not.

"Is he _always_ this lame?" Ronald asks, teeth chattering. 

"Get used to it, darling," Grell sighs. "Although-- Will has his soft spots, though they wouldn't do _you_ any good. Say--" 

Grell leans closer, and Ronald can smell her perfume.

"Would you like to hear a funny story," and she grins-- "about Will and I, and silk stockings?"


End file.
